Corruption
by D-sama
Summary: What happeneds when all the events of harry's previous years, drives him to hate and become more like volde... not sure about romance though. R&R please!


Hey guys! This is my 3rd fic! Hope you like it. My My Mate story should be updated shortly. Just hang tight and have patience!  
  
Corruption  
  
Harry walked through the Hogwarts corridors swiftly. With another quick glance at his marauders map, he ran even faster. " I can't believe I forgot where the room of requirement was!" he yelled to him self.  
  
Since the beginning of the 6th year, Harry had been nothing but an emotionless shell. Some people still thought that he was craving attention, and others thought he was going a bit to far with wizarding depression.  
  
Once the wizarding world found out about Voldemort's rebirth, they were sent into a panic. Some desperate family's pleaded with the stronger wizards into protecting them. Even a small few sent letters to Harry.  
  
And Harry, being the emotionless shell he was then, did not respond to them. But they also gave him his first spark of emotion that brought him whole again, and it was anger. 'How dare they accuse me of being attention seeking, or crazy, and then try to apologize to me and asking me for my help' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
All those letters had made Harry furious with the wizarding world. And he took his anger out on anyone that bothered him. People thought he was going to the dark side, as he soon became the leader of a slytherin group.  
Since Harry had become crueler to others, the slytherins let off on him and actually accepted him now. He had become an outcast to the gryffindors because he hung out with the slytherins.  
  
He became friends with Draco Malfoy soon after, it seemed like the worse he got, the more gryffindor traits he lost, and gained more slytherin traits. He had even lost his 2 best friends that way.  
  
Harry continued running towards the room of requirement and the stopped abruptly in front of it. He swung open the door and panted for air. "What took you Potter? Dumbledore assigned you this club in faith of you being more responsible" Hermione spoke warningly. "Well incase you haven't noticed granger! Dumbledore is dead, so some things would be bound to changed" Harry spat back at her.  
  
Yeah, it was true. Dumbledore had died late the summer. In an attempt to stop voldemort in one of his attack, dumbledore had died.  
  
Everyone's face dropped at the mention of dumbledore's death. Draco walked up behind Harry and grinned tauntingly at the other members of the D.A.  
  
Since Harry and Draco became friends, some of the slytherins actually joined the D.A.  
  
"Well then? Aren't we going to get started?" Draco asked sneering at the other members. His house excelled especially in the D.A. because Harry had a 'favorite' system.  
  
Harry nodded still looking at the others; "Right then, we will study how to take out airborne objects this time". "Wouldn't we just fire a spell at it? I mean, almost any spell would take out an object" Ron interjected. He grinned smugly feeling as if he had just won the argument with his ex best friend.  
  
"Well some would Weasly. but what if it's enchanted hmm? What if it can counter block curses? What if it can absorb the magic making it go faster? Ever think of that Weasly?" Harry mocked.  
  
Ron's face fell in defeat as the slytherins and Harry chuckled silently. "Well you first Weasly, I'm going to enchant an object, and your going to half to knock it out of the air with any spell you can manage" Harry said walking over to a table picking up an apple from the fruit bowl on it. "Prictona Flowlento" Harry chanted as the apple rose in the air and grew sharp pricks on the outside. Harry pointed his wand at Ron, and the spiked apple flew at him.  
  
Ron immediately stood up and took out is wand. "Immpenta!" he shouted but the apple just dodged around it and continued flying towards him at dangerous speeds. " Umm Incarne Imflamare!" he shouted.  
  
"Bad move weasel." Draco mocked from a chair. The apple burst into flame and became a speeding, flaming, spike ball.  
  
(AN: dude. can ya picture that? Lol I can.. I did that once actually I lit an apple on fire with tooth pics sticking out and flung it at some one. Luckily it missed. almost took out a window though. And those poor plants underneath it were set on fire. heh best Halloween of my life)  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he gave up on chanting hexes and ran. The flaming spike ball kept fallowing him around the room until one of the gryffindors have had enough, and threw a book at it pinning it on a wall. The book was set on fire and levitated off the wall and flew at the gryffindor.  
  
"See, many unpredictable things can happen like this. Now a proper spell to use on it is Intactem" Harry pointed his wand at it and it froze in mid air.  
  
(AN: I forgot the name of the spell herms used in movie 2 when she froze the pixies) "Draco get rid of the nuisance" Harry ordered Draco. As Draco got rid of the book, Hermione spoke out loud. "Excuse me Potter, but didn't you also say that the ball could absorb the magic?" she said  
  
Harry grinned tauntingly at her "Why yes granger I believe I did, and the answer to your question is you simply chant this spell Reverso Beckwai, it absorbs all the magical presence in an object, therefore taking away it's object to do harm"  
  
"Me and Draco will conjure up some objects for you to practice on, use any means necessary to stop them" Harry finished with an evil grin.  
  
Some of the younger years left in fear, and even some of the older years did the same. Harry turned towards Ron again and sent another flaming, speeding, sharp apple towards him.  
  
Next Draco turned towards Hermione, and picked up a book. Next the book was covered in slime, " Careful granger, one touch of this slime will give you the worst hair day you have ever had.and I bet that will add on to plenty" he finished looking at her hair. The book levitated towards her and gained speed.  
  
The D.A. classes went on as usual, the gryffindors went back to their dorms sore, burnt, and one covered in twice as much hair. While the slytherins went to their dorms perfect with new knowledge in mind. "You know Harry, I'd say you were planning on doing something to your fellow gryffindors tomorrow." Draco said grinning.  
  
Harry grinned still looking at some of the gryffindors, "You've read my mind.." And with that Harry left to go sleep a night in the gryffindor towers again.  
  
Hows this for a fic! It's not much and will definitely have a rocky start but I promise it will progress. R&R please 


End file.
